In the Afterglow
by cannibalcake
Summary: Jordan CollierTom Baldwin. Tom takes the promicin shot and seeks comfort in Jordan's arms.


Some things cut so deep they can change you as a person. Tom Baldwin took the Promicin shot. He'd barely hesitated, and as he injected himself, he felt detached, as though he were watching someone else in a dream. Kyle held his hand, attempting to comfort him, but Tom felt numb. There was only one person he wanted to see, so he asked his son to take him to Jordan Collier.

Kyle brought him into the heart of what was Promise City, neither of them speaking much on the ride there, other than some random attempts at reassurance from Kyle. As they entered, Tom wondered if Jordan intended to move now that he and his P-positives had taken over the city. Most likely he'd stay right there, allowing the city to readjust itself to work around him. That's how Jordan operated, letting people come to him. Just like Tom was doing now.

When they reached Jordan's room, Collier opened the door, his long hair hanging around his face, showing no surprise at seeing Tom there. Kyle announced in a low soft voice that Tom had taken the shot, as if saying it loudly would have scared Tom off. Jordan simply nodded and escorted Tom into his room, signaling Kyle to leave. As Collier was locking the door, Tom began to panic. Why had he even come here? Why had he taken that shot? What had he done?

Jordan walked around to face Tom again. "You're where you belong now, Tom. Here. With the movement...with me." Tom looked up into Jordan's eyes as Jordan stepped closer, leaning down and stopping just short of Tom's lips as if waiting for permission. Tom's breath quickened and seconds passed like hours before he finally closed the gap between them, brushing his lips against Jordan's. The kiss was tender, the hairs of Jordan's beard tickling Tom's face. Jordan gently coaxed Tom's mouth further open to allow his tongue access as his strong arms wrapped around Tom's waist. Tom pressed into Jordan, hooking his arms around Jordan's neck, attempting to pull him closer than was physically possible, sucking Jordan's tongue into his mouth. Time seemed to stop as the kiss went on. There was a salty taste lingering and when they broke, Tom realized he had been silently weeping the whole time, his tears mingling with their mouths.

Tom's emotion bubbled to the surface, and his sobs grew as he thought about his sister, his nephew, Alana, all the people he'd killed with that thing inside him, all the struggles he'd been through...they were all too much and Jordan held him. Tom cried into the taller man's neck for a long time before his sobs began to subside, and Jordan pressed his lips to Tom's face, kissing the tears away. Jordan had led him to the bed, and Tom hadn't even noticed. "Tom," Jordan whispered, gently kissing his lips. "This is what you want?"

He said it as more of a question than a statement, and when Tom looked into Jordan's eyes he thought he saw a brief flicker of fear, as though he was preparing for Tom to come to his senses and walk out. Tom's mouth formed a slight smile as he rested his forehead against Jordan's. "Make love to me," Tom pleaded quietly. "Please Jordan. This is what I want."

Jordan's touch was tender and soft, much like his soothing voice. He caressed every part of Tom's body as they undressed each other, leaning down to flick his tongue across Tom's nipples as he raked his fingers across Tom's sculpted chest. Tom felt almost clumsy, attempting to arouse Jordan in the same way. Wanting to please his former adversary, Tom dropped to his knees and took Jordan in his mouth, softly teasing with his tongue. Jordan's sharp intake of breath guided Tom further, and his confidence grew despite his inexperience. Jordan's throaty groans increased and Tom felt Jordan's large hand raking through his blond hair, signaling him to stop.

Jordan pulled Tom up to him for another kiss as his hand stroked Tom's length, causing the smaller man to gasp. As Jordan laid Tom down on his bed, Tom once again became nervous. It must have shown on his face because Jordan leaned down and whispered close to his ear, "It's okay, Tom. Trust me, I would never hurt you." Tom nodded and kissed Jordan once more before rolling over onto his stomach and raising to his knees as Jordan rubbed small circles on his lower back. Jordan proved to be as gentle as his words, taking care to make Tom as comfortable as possible, warming the lubricant between his hands, and teasing Tom's opening to help him relax before entering him carefully, allowing Tom to adjust to his size. Beginning slowly, the two soon found a rhythm to suit them both, and it wasn't long before Tom was crying out for release as Jordan pumped into him and reached around to bring Tom to climax with him. They found their peak together, calling out to each other and collapsing when they were finished.

Nothing was said for a long time afterward. They laid together, naked, Tom's head on Jordan's shoulder as he toyed with the hairs of Jordan's beard with his fingers. Tom finally broke the silence. "You should grow your beard longer again," he said breathily as nuzzled Jordan's neck. "I thought it was sexy that way."

Jordan laughed heartily, a sound Tom decided he wanted to hear more of. "Well then," Jordan said as he placed a kiss on Tom's forehead. "I just might have to grow it out again."

Tom smiled contentedly and continued to stroke Jordan's beard. As he stroked, Tom noticed the beard did seem longer than he'd thought it was. He caressed Jordan's beard some more and realized it was longer. "Jordan!" Tom sat up quickly, shaking Jordan from his reverie. "Look!" Tom now became more insistent, raking his fingers through the beard as it grew longer and more full.

Jordan beamed, sitting up and taking Tom in his arms again for a passionate kiss. As Tom eagerly returned the kiss, moaning into Jordan's mouth, he reflected on the last time he and Jordan had spoken, eight days earlier. Tom had wondered after they'd escaped whether his side would be in charge or Jordan's. He remembered Jordan's response with complete clarity. "I think soon, that distinction won't mean a thing."


End file.
